Stranded in Ink
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15: CONTAINS SWEARING, SOME STRONG AND VIOLENCE. Henry goes back to the studio after 30 years, only to find his creation, really has come to life. Bendy has been alone for sometime.
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded in Ink.**

 **NOTES: My first Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfic, though not my first fanfic.**

 **First of all, please ignore the lore of the game. This is my own version, it is, after all, a fanfiction, if you don't like it, I promise not to lose sleep over it.**

 **I don't own the characters, they belong to Meatly.**

 **This chapter will contain strong language.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _It wasn't hard to lure him here…_

 _He always loved working here._

 _And so, did I, I love it here as well. I made kids smile._

… _but Joey…ruined it._

 _And now, I will act my revenge. I will kill those who…who ruined me…who made me like this. Ha, Joey was just a name, a brand. I'M the franchise, I was one who kept this studio alive…_

… _and then Joey had to…do "that…"_

 _Stanley was a part of it but…his time will come…_

 _It wasn't hard to get Henry to come here…as I forged, sorry "forced" Joey Drews's signature and sent him that letter._

 _Ah…he'll be here soon…_

 _And when he does…he'll pay for being a part of this. I…I saw Henry when I was born…_

 _Doesn't matter!_

 _Once he arrives, he'll understand what pain is…_

… _and while I hurt him, I'll keep on smiling._

…

A FEW DAYS LATER. TIME…UNKNOWN…

HENRY'S POV

It was the smell…it was the smell that woke me up. The smell of metal and fluid, mixed with dust and musk. My nose was the first of my senses to come back to me. I tried to open my eyes but…I felt pain around my head. Loads of dripping sounds, like there was a leak from every corner in fact. At first, I couldn't tell where it was really coming from…

I opened my eyes again, the pain in my hard rushing through me. Jesus, did it hurt. I thought my eyes weren't catching any vision in front of me but that was because I realized I was in a dark room.

My heart started to beat faster.

My senses were back but Christ, that pain in my head…what was all that about? I…I don't remember. Did I fall…? I'm trying to remember…but I can't.

I tried to move…but…but I couldn't.

I was tied up. I was tied up to a chair. Trying to struggle out of the chair caused nothing but frustration and panic and every jolt to try and escape, even if was to try and get my hands free, wouldn't work. Now my heart was racing…

Now…I was scared…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I screamed and continued. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!

…I knew that nobody would help…it was just something to say in a panic.

But, I kept screaming…until I heard this strange sound.

 ***Slurp***

It…sounded like someone was walking in mud and pulling their feet out in order to make another step…then wetly puddle sounds but it got louder and louder, the sound seemed to have changed to someone now walking in water.

It was close…

…* **Slurp… slurp …SLURP** *

…very close

…

…" _Heh…_ "

A deathly grunt…

Oh God, it's standing in front of me…I…I can't see him but…I know something's there…

I can feel it's breath blowing on me…

…

 _Smile Henry!_

 **NOTES: New chapter soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded in Ink.**

 **NOTES: Again, please ignore the lore in the game, this is sorta my version and it's Henry who created Bendy.**

 **This chapter will contain strong language.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Smile, Henry._

That voice…sounded very familiar to Henry. It was a voice lost in time. A voice he hadn't heard for almost 30 years.

But Henry couldn't see anything and still he tried to struggle out of his binds but it was no use. The silence was eerie aside from a creepy chuckle and that weird sloshing sound. Just then, the lights came on.

This blinded Henry for a short while, his eye aching as he squinted, trying to get a better focus of his surroundings. As his eyes came into focus, he could tell he was in one of the large drawing rooms but it was abandon and boarded up, paper all over the place and desks rotting from years of decay…but the ink dripping from the rooms was new…where was it coming from? But more importantly where was the voice coming from he heard just now.

He tried to access his situation and looked down at this ink covered rope and yet strangely cartoony. Henry looked around again…but no one was here, only him.

 **HENRY:** I…I know someone is there. Speak up! Talk to me…( _No response_ ) WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

 **VOICE:** Your sacrifice.

Henry turned his head to where he thought the voice was coming from but again nobody was there. Until he heard the loud sploshing, splashing sound…and then it appeared in front of him. Henry's eyes grew wide as this black liquid rise almost above him. The outline of a tall person was recognizable but something was odd about this figure. It's feet were like steel toe caps shoes, his hands wore gloves and the face…like it was melting, leaving only a smile and a curvy head, shaping out to be cartoonish horns. The figures smile dripped out ink as it began to speak.

 **FIGURE:** Did you miss me, Henry? ( _Chuckles_ ) Because I sure did…

 **HENRY:** B…B-Bendy…?

 **BENDY:** ( _Eyes glowed red_ ) That's right! It's your chum, Bendy the devious, dancing devil. In the flesh! ( _Spits out ink_ ) Well… more like ink but here nonetheless!

 **HENRY:** Oh my God…what happen to you?

 **BENDY:** What happened to me? What do you think happened to me…?

 **HENRY:** I…I don't know, I…j-just…

 **BENDY:** You never used to stutter, Henry! Is my appearance making you nervous?

 **HENRY:** I…I just c-can't believe you're here…your real!

 **BENDY:** Your right, Henry, your absolutely right. I'm here. Your creation, alive and well. ( _Shrugs_ ) Well, to say the least.

 **HENRY:** ( _Shaking_ ) My God…it…it worked, it actually worked…

 **BENDY:** Your damn right it worked. And for what purpose?

 **HENRY:** I…

 **BENDY:** Why, Henry? Why did you do this to me?

 **HENRY:** It was just…( _Lost for words_ )

 **BENDY:** All of you did this to me! You created a monster and you got a monster. Look at me, Henry. ( _Henry just stares at the floor, not believing what he was seeing_ ) LOOK AT ME!

This startled Henry as he looked at Bendy. He took another glance at his creation but not the one he created for kids and children alike to adore, this was an inky monster, with its leaking face near to similarities. Bendy's smile turned upside down to disappointment.

 **BENDY:** You…you all did this to me.

 **HENRY:** I…I didn't think it'd work…I didn't believe…

 **BENDY:** Well, believe it now, Henry! How do I look? Am I what you wanted? Am I what you envisioned?

 **HENRY:** Joey…h-he-

 **BENDY:** ( _Interrupting_ ) Went through with it, yes! (Angry) But…you were there as well, along with Sammy!

 **HENRY:** I…I didn't want this…

 **BENDY:** And yet, it still happened, Henry! IT STILL HAPPENED! 30 YEARS LEFT IN THE DARK! 30 YEARS OF BEING ALONE!

 **HENRY:** If I'd had known, I…

 **BENDY:** Why, Henry, why? TELL ME!

 **HENRY:** ( _Gets a little teary-eyed_ ) We…we were on the verge of closure. Only my…( _Corrects himself_ )…only you, were keeping the studio a drift but…it…it wasn't enough. The other studio with the…mouse was making the money and picture deals. We were losing out. The studio…j-just wasn't making the profit it needed. I…tried to help keep the studio afloat but…money was draining, it was no use. Until…Joey, had an idea…( _Trails off_ )

 **BENDY:** Well?

 **HENRY:** ( _Chuckles nervously_ ) Ha. It was a bizarre idea, a stupid idea. It…just seemed desperate and yet…d-dangerous. Joey, wanted to…bring you alive…

 **30 YEARS AGO.**

The studio was bright and looked brand new compared to its decaying future. Posters were almost covering the wall with updated cartoons along with Bendy and his chums, Boris and Angel but times got hard when trying to create a cartoon one after the other. Times were getting tough and the competition with Waltz's studio wasn't in comparison when it came to money. The Drew studio was losing out, finically, it couldn't keep up the demands or the popularity of the other studio. The Drew studio was as good as busted.

A young Henry sat at his desk, slumped in his chair looking into space. His drawing desk was full of his drawings, mostly of Bendy, the one that kids used to love but no longer. It seemed he was in the middle of an animated process but it was pointless to continue. Next to his drawings was a notice of closure unless they could come up with ten thousand dollars, which was a lot for its time…even the studio couldn't produce that anymore. Henry loved drawing and animation, he dedicated his young life doing it…but now it was pretty much over. However, he received a notice to join the army…it seemed to be the only choice in his life now, one he was going to, no, had to take. Henry didn't want to do it but what choice did he have…? None.

He started packing his things away, putting his pencils and pens away…but while doing so, he accidently knocked an unopened ink bottle and it splashed all over his drawings.

 **HENRY:** Shit!

Henry pulled away some of his drawings but it was to late, the ink poured all over his creation. The ink dripping everywhere as he tried to save some of his pictures. He then sighed…

 **HENRY:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) What's the point…?

He then screwed up the pieces of paper, some of the ink dripping on his hands but he didn't care. He didn't even aim for the bin and just dropped them on the floor. He then carried on packing his things away. Just then there was a knock on the door. Henry wanted to ignore it but figured it would be better to give an acknowledgement.

 **HENRY:** It's open.

The door opens and walks in Sammy, wearing his brown trousers that what braces over his shoulders, wearing a white shirt with a loosened-up tie. He seemed excited.

 **SAMMY:** Henry!?

 **HENRY:** What do you want, Sammy.

 **SAMMY:** Didn't you get the memo?

 **HENRY:** ( _Shakes his head slightly, it seemed pointless getting one_ ) I did, Sam but…

 **SAMMY:** Well, Joey's waiting for you!

 **HENRY:** Look, I'm not interested.

 **SAMMY:** But…this could save the company.

 **HENRY:** ( _Head in his hands and rubs his face_ ) Oh, for God sake, Sam, it's too late for this!

 **SAMMY:** But this could work.

 **HENRY:** ( _Chuckles_ ) We need ten thousand dollars in three days, unless you're planning a bank robbery, in which case, count me out…then otherwise, well…count me out.

 **SAMMY:** ( _Sighs_ ) He needs you, Henry. He won't do this without you.

 **HENRY:** ( _Annoyed_ ) Why, why does he need me?

 **SAMMY:** It's your creation, Henry. He needs you there! ( _A little frustrated_ ) Aren't you pissed off with this, this closure that's happening? This is your creation and your just gonna pack your bags and leave? That, my friend, is giving up.

 **HENRY:** Yeah, well, that's life.

 **SAMMY:** Look, just…just go see him, it could be our last chance to save this studio. Just give him a couple minutes of your time.

 **HENRY:** I've be recruited to the army, so-

 **SAMMY:** ( _Interrupting_ ) Just…give him a few minutes of your time. If you don't like it then…well, you know, leave if you have to…

Henry just tilted his head at Sammy and thought about this for a few seconds…at the end of the day Joey gave him this job, so it was probably the least he could do, even if this was all pointless. Henry swivelled in his chair a little and clap his hands on his legs, signalling he'll go see what Joey's idea was.

 **HENRY:** Okay, okay. Fine. Let's go.

Sammy smiled as he held the door open for Henry and they both exited.

It was a few corridors down and it eventually led to Joey Drews office. Sammy knocked on the door and could easily hear "Come in" from Joey. They entered the office.

 **SAMMY:** He's here.

 **JOEY:** Ah, good. We can start then.

 **HENRY:** So, what's this all about an ide-( _His words drop dead_ )

Sammy walked over to Joey's side…as Henry was lost for words. The room was dark and was only illuminated by a few candles but it was what was drawn on the floor that caught Henry's attention. It was a pentagram, painted on the floor by ink and several candles around it. Joey had covered himself in ink, his clothes all drenched and Sammy was about to do the same, smearing some ink over his face.

 **HENRY:** What the hell is going on?

 **JOEY:** We're gonna bring him to life, Henry. We're gonna save this studio…

 **HENRY:** Bring who to life?

 **JOEY:** Who do think? Bendy, your creation. We're gonna make him real. We're gonna make something that kids can watch and touch. Their hero, the devil, alive!

Henry didn't know what to say, he was shocked by all this and thought this was all a joke. He looks over to Sammy who seemed to be convinced by Joey's idea. Joey continued to smear himself with the ink, grabbing another ink bottle.

 **HENRY:** Have you gone completely fucking insane, Joey! What is this?

 **JOEY:** ( _Puzzled_ ) What does it look like. We're gonna bring Bendy to life.

 **HENRY:** You've lost it! ( _Taps his head_ ) You've lost it up here, Joey! ( _Points at the floor_ ) Do you know what this is?

 **JOEY:** Yes, Henry. It's a gateway to saving this studio!

 **HENRY:** This…this is an occult, an occult to the devil himself.

 **JOEY:** Why, yes. Bendy is the devil, you know.

 **HENRY:** ( _To Sammy_ ) And your taking part in this?

 **SAMMY:** It's a chance, Henry. It's our last chance to keep this studio alive.

 **HENRY:** Your both crazy. I won't be a part of this!

Sammy then quickly runs to the door, pushing Henry out of the way, closing the door and locking it. He then stands in front of Henry.

 **HENRY:** What are you doing?

 **JOEY:** Henry, we need you. We can't do this without you!

 **HENRY:** No! This is insane! You've both lost the plot. Do you really think this will work? This…isn't natural. You're dealing with things that shouldn't be dealt with.

 **JOEY:** I'm sorry, Henry. I can't let you leave. ( _Goes to his draw and pulls out a gun and points it at Henry_ ) This is the only way now…I…I don't want to lose this studio.

 **HENRY:** Oh, right, your gonna shoot me now?

 **JOEY:** If it comes down to it…

 **HENRY:** What happened to you, Joey?

 **JOEY:** I just got real, reality kicked in.

 **SAMMY:** Don't you want the studio to be saved?

 **HENRY:** Of course, I do! More than anything…( _Shakes his head_ )…but…not like this.

 **JOEY:** Henry…if this doesn't work, then…I…I don't know what I'll do…

Henry sighs, making it was the unpredictability of Joey pulling the trigger that made him want to stay or laughing at his co-workers and watching them make fools of themselves. Eventually, he nodded his.

 **HENRY:** Okay…okay, I'll stay. But put the gun down.

 **JOEY:** ( _He does so_ ) Thank you, Henry, you won't regret this.

 **HENRY:** Not like I had a choice.

Henry still didn't want to do any chanting, so he sat on one side of the pentagram and watched Joey and Sammy do a ritual. They chanted Bendy's name and hummed. Henry felt a little uncomfortable but actually was a little intrigued…it was like they planned this for a while. Joey and Sammy poured more ink over themselves and made Henry a little weirded out. The other two had been chanting for several minutes and got louder and louder…

Just then…the room went a little dark as the candles dimmed and flickered. The room started to shake. Henry stayed in his chair but sitting upright now…but Joey and Sammy didn't flinch. The pentagram then started to spit out ink and drenched the room.

 **JOEY:** ARISE, BENDY! ARISE! LIVE! LIVE BENDY! ARISE AND LIVE!

The room stopped shaking violently to a sudden halt…paper was falling from the desks and ink was dripping almost everywhere. Henry couldn't believe what had happened. There was silence for a few seconds.

 **SAMMY:** Did it work…?

Just then, a loud machinery noise started chugging. It could easily be heard from down the corridor…even with the door closed.

 **SAMMY:** That's…the ink machine…

 **JOEY:** He's…( _smiles wildly_ )…he's here.

Joey and Sammy stood up. Joey unlocked the door and exited the room and Sammy followed. Henry just stayed in his chair a little dumbstruck. The machine just carried on chugging…and just then…he heard a faint whisper, near his ear.

 _Thank you._

 **HENRY:** ( _Shot up from his chair_ ) Oh God! The hell was that?

He looked around and nobody was there.

 _You're my creator. Thank you. Thank you, Henry_.

 **HENRY:** ( _Looks around_ ) Who are you? Who's…?

 _It's me! Your devious dancing devil…_

 **HENRY:** ( _Laughs_ ) This is a joke…

Henry couldn't take anymore and walks out of the office scared.

 _No…p-please don't leave me…_

Henry starts to run.

 _H-Henry…no, d-don't go…_

Henry runs to his office and grabs his things quickly. He then runs down the corridor, heading to the exit and could also hear his co-workers shouting but choosing to ignore them.

 **SAMMY:** IT'S WORKED!

 **JOEY:** Wait…wait, this isn't-

 **SAMMY:** Oh God…OH GOD!

 **JOEY:** HELP! ACK! IT'S T-TEARING ME APART!

 **SAMMY:** OH MY GOD!

By this time, Henry was out of the door.

 **The memory fades and we are back to the present.**

Henry starts to produce a tear in his eye but Bendy ignores this.

 **BENDY:** YOU LEFT ME TO ROT! HOW COULD YOU?

 **HENRY:** ( _Ignoring being shouted at_ ) What…what did you do to them…? Joey and Sammy, what did you do to them?

 **BENDY:** ( _Scoffs_ ) I acted like any devil would. I gave them their comeuppance. ( _Smiles_ ) Do you want to see them…?

…

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it seemed rushed, I wanted it done before I go on holiday. So, I'll have the next chapter in a few weeks time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranded in Ink.**

 **NOTES: Sorry this took so long to upload but it's my main focus for now.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The memory fades and we are back to the present.**

Henry starts to produce a tear in his eye but Bendy ignores this.

 **BENDY:** YOU LEFT ME TO ROT! HOW COULD YOU?

 **HENRY:** ( _Ignoring being shouted at_ ) What…what did you do to them…? Joey and Sammy, what did you do to them?

 **BENDY:** ( _Scoffs_ ) I acted like any devil would. I gave them their comeuppance. ( _Smiles_ ) Do you want to see them…?

Henry was unsure about this. He knew Bendy was being serious judging by the tone of his voice…it had a hint of proudness to it. Bendy just kept his trademark smile wider than ever.

 **BENDY:** Don't go anywhere. Wait right here. I'll bring them to you.

Bendy slowly turns and begins to walk out of the room. Henry was thrusting in the tied down chair.

 **HENRY:** Did you kill them? ( _Bendy ignores him_ ) DID YOU KILL THEM?

Again, Bendy ignored him and closed the door. Henry started to hyperventilate. These surroundings were still dripping and covered in ink. Henry tried to move but it was no use. He wasn't even close to having a hand free. He looked around but he was in the middle of the room and there wasn't anything remotely useful he can use…it was just a plain, old, ink-covered room. Now he started to panic but eventually controlled his breathing…Bendy had been gone for a while now and this just made Henry think some more. Mainly questions.

 _Where's the rest of the staff?_

 _If…Bendy came alive then what other God-forsaken creation came out with him?_

 _Why didn't anyone else stop Joey?_

 _What the hell happened to Bertrum Piedmont? Surely, he wouldn't have approved of this, even if he was the creator of Bendy Land…_

So many other questions and yet, all of them I don't have answers to.

Henry went back to thinking about poor old Bertrum. He had just finished the park before they were in deep trouble. For forty years, Bertrum enjoyed making and planning theme parks across the lands. He was hired as the architect, of course, to build the attractions at Bendy Hall at Joey Drew Studios. During his time at the Studios, Bertrum disliked working for Joey Drew, as he attempted to gain the rights to Bendy Land, even though Bertrum claimed it as his creation, and called him childish nicknames to ruin his repetition, such as Bertie, much to Bertrum's annoyance. Though, there were rumours that Bertrum had lost his mind…it wouldn't Henry if somehow that Bertum got caught up in all this…or worse, he's probably dead.

By this time Henry stops struggling and was just waiting for Bendy to come back, maybe try and put some sense into him.

Sense into a cartoon character? This was all to real and even now, Henry couldn't let it sink in. Just then he heard a noise…some squeaking, like a sound of a small wheel on a trolley. It was getting louder and louder and Henry knew this was Bendy coming back.

Bendy appeared, still with that crazy cartoon smile and pulling what looked like a board that had tiny wheels on it, it was definitely this causing the squeaking. Bendy moved the board, which was covered in a ink-stained cloth to the front of Henry. Henry started to breathe heavily again…it looked like blood was dripping down it. Something was under that cover but the shape wasn't recognisable.

 **HENRY:** What the hell is that?

 **BENDY:** Ya know, Henry, lots of people like a build-up for a surprise. You just wanna skip that! That's no fun.

 **HENRY:** FOR GOD SAKE-

Bendy's appearance become fierce with slight rage, as his long arms made a grab of Henry's face and his ink-dripping hands covered his mouth, stopping Henry from speaking. Bendy squeezed Henry's face.

 **BENDY:** BE PATIENT! ( _Calms down_ ) Be patient, like I was. For 30 years! Of course, you don't know the meaning of patients, do you? Now, are you going to shut up?

Henry couldn't speak as he felt the ink slowly dripping in his mouth, the taste was horrible. He breathed through his nose and every exhale seemed to ripple in Bendy's watery like hands. Henry nodded but not making a sound.

 **BENDY:** Good!

Bendy gently let of Henry's face and walked away. Henry tried breathing through his mouth but spat some ink out that made its way into his mouth. The bland taste was still lingering but not as bad this time. Henry then looked at the cloth covered board, it was still drenched in ink but was more worried about the blood that seemed to be dripping into the wooden floor. Then…he could've sworn he saw the cloth move…

Bendy came back, holding what appeared to be a massive jar, the size of a bowling ball but maybe slightly bigger and wider…but it was filled with ink. Bendy kept his smile, seemingly proud of what he was holding. Henry didn't want to know or ask what was in there. There was a strange silence…until Bendy broke the silence.

 **BENDY:** Are you not curious to what's inside this jar? ( _Henry doesn't say a word_ ) Now, I know I told ya to shut up but even you must want to know what's inside. ( _Again, Henry doesn't say a word_ ) No…? ( _Smiles even wider_ ) Then let me show you!

Without hesitation, Bendy turned the jar upside down and the ink splashed all over Henry's lap and legs but then felt a heavyweight that thumped him on the lap…as the ink dripped away, Henry gasped in horror…a severed head was staring back at him with his dead eyes and mouth wide open, the face of its last look on life before dying. Henry tried to jump away but as he was strapped down, he couldn't move but only to make the head roll off his lap and thudded wetly on the ink covered floor. Bendy started laughing.

 **BENDY:** HAHA! Don't you recognize him, Henry? Don't you recognize who it is? It's only Sammy Lawrence, head of the Music Department. ( _Chuckles even more_ ) He certainly is "head" now, isn't he?

 **HENRY:** Jesus Christ!

 **BENDY:** No, I didn't say that I said it's Sammy Lawrence.

Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Bendy he had created wouldn't do this, this version was just unstable and crazy. Bendy just carried on laughing.

 **BENDY:** But the show isn't over, folks. We haven't revealed our special guest yet. Yes, our main attraction. Drum roll, please. ( _There, of course, was no drum roll and Bendy went over the mysterious board and grabbed the cloth_ ) Are you ready for this?

Henry still didn't respond; his shock was almost overwhelming him but he hesitantly turned his attention to the board…it only took a couple of guesses to know who was behind that cloth. Without further or do, Bendy pulled down the cloth…and Henry gasped even more, he guesses were right…

It was Joey Drew, strapped to the board.

 **NOTES: I'm gonna leave it there. Again, sorry it's taken so long, chapter four shouldn't take as long this time. Thank you for your patience's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranded in Ink.**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BENDY:** But the show isn't over, folks. We haven't revealed our special guest yet. Yes, our main attraction. Drum roll, please. ( _There, of course, was no drum roll and Bendy went over the mysterious board and grabbed the cloth_ ) Are you ready for this?

Henry still didn't respond; his shock was almost overwhelming him but he hesitantly turned his attention to the board…it only took a couple of guesses to know who was behind that cloth. Without further or do, Bendy pulled down the cloth…and Henry gasped even more, he guesses were right…

It was Joey Drew, strapped to the board…he was wearing a cardboard cut-out of Bendy's cartoon face, this body practically covered in ink, his top half of his body was bare, with only his ink drenched trousers still on. Joey was very skinny looking and he looked dead until Henry noticed that Joey was breathing, if only a little. Joey's head was slumped, it looked like he was staring down at the floor. Henry wiggled some more, still trying to get out of his tight bonds.

 **BENDY:** Guess who, Henry. Guess who it is? ( _Henry didn't say a word_ ) Why, it's only the big cheese himself. The man who owns this company. Well, he did at some point, now look at it ( _Indicating the room_ ) Rotten away. ( _Just then, Henry felt a little slack in his hands, loosening the rope_ ) Yep, it's Mr Joey Drew. The man who summoned me and cursed the ink I was made of…

 **HENRY:** He's still alive…?

 **BENDY:** Yes, for now.

 **HENRY:** You kept him alive, for this long?

 **BENDY:** What did you expect? I needed someone to keep me company. Don't worry, I fed him some bacon soup.

Joey started to mumble, looking to recover from a slumber but he was certainly weak. Henry almost got one of his hands out, a couple of slight tugs so Bendy wouldn't notice and he'd be free.

 **HENRY:** But…Joey sent me the letter, I thought-

 **BENDY:** ( _Interrupting_ ) Use your brain! I sent you that letter! And I knew you'd come back. ( _Chuckles_ ) 30 years and you still came back, this place must've meant a lot to you.

 **HENRY:** It…did…

 **BENDY:** Shame you didn't come back for me!

 **HENRY:** I was scared-

 **BENDY:** BULLSHIT, HENRY! UTTER BULLSHIT! I was born and you just left me!

 **HENRY:** Bendy, please-…

 **BENDY:** Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to hear your excuses.

Bendy then turns around and goes over to a chest of draws and pulls out a kitchen knife. With his back turned to Henry, Henry eventually got one of his hands free from his binds. Bendy started to walk back towards him and Henry quickly went back into his "tied-up" position. Joey then started to mumble again but his words were starting to become a lot clearer.

 **JOEY:** Mmmff…Ben…Bendy…?

 **BENDY:** It's okay, Joey, it'll be over soon!

 **JOEY:** Just…k-kill me…why keep me…?

 **BENDY:** Call it a reunion, Joey. It's okay though, your suffering will end soon, unlike mine, stuck here for ever! Look who it is, Joey. It's Henry.

 **JOEY:** H-Hen-Henry…?

Without hesitation, Bendy shoved the knife into Joey's stomach, who gagged, feeling the cold blade rip his insides. Bendy twisted the knife, making Joey feel it, the pain was unbearable for Joey and yet could only produce a small "ack" sound. Bendy kept his smile and Henry just watched in horror.

He got you this job, Henry! Save him! Quick!

With his free hand, Henry started to loosen the ropes to break free. Joey whimpered and then coughed out some blood that spat over Bendy's unflinching face. A ripped-up stomach started to squeeze through the cut and thick dark blood poured down his waist and legs, dripping wetly onto the wooden flooring. Bendy didn't say a word, he was just fascinated that Joey still had life in him, even with his entrails slipping out. Joey's eyes started to flood with tears and poured down his slowly-going pale face. His breathing becoming panickily heavy.

 **JOEY:** ( _Crying in pain_ ) I…c-cre-created…y-y-yooou…

 **BENDY:** Wrong, Joey! You didn't create me! ( _Points to Henry_ ) My ol' pal henry here did. You just took the credit for it, didn't you? ( _Twists the knife even more_ ) You took credit for a lot of things around here! You deserve to die!

 **JOEY:** No, No I- ACK!

More blood seemed to flow out of Joey's mouth…then his ripped stomach smacked wetly on the floor and Joey's life was slowly leaving him, as darkness soon settled in. His body twitched…a few mouth blood curdling sounds and then his head tilted downwards…Joey's body was now lifeless. Dead. Bendy seemed a little disappointed that Joey didn't hang on as long as he thought and then pulled the knife out of the lifeless body as the blood and ripped flesh flowed down Joey's legs and making a huge pool of blood around him.

 **BENDY:** Heh. And that's all, folks! Sure hope they don't copyright me for saying that crap!

Henry then yanked his tied up hand hard, pulling away from his bounds and stood up. Bendy turned and gasped, not quick enough to react as Henry picked up the chair and swung it around, whacking Bendy across the face…this pushed the black demon back and falling over from the impact. The chair was smashed into pieces and Henry dropped the remains of the chair and made a run for it, going down the only corridor that seemed to be escapable, not looking back.

Bendy shook his head, water like ripples were spawning around his head as his face was slowly going back to normal but his expression was of anger and yet…worry. Worry, for some reason…

 **BENDY:** HENRY, WAIT!

Henry disappeared into the dark filled corridor and could be heard opening the door.

 **BENDY:** ( _Knowing Henry couldn't hear him_ ) There's…someone else…

A few minutes later.

Henry had been running for a while, going through room to room until he came across another room that was completely massive. The lights were still on, if only a few, but enough to see what his surroundings were. Bendy Land.

Henry took a breather but looked around, he had heard of this place before but had no excuses to come down here. He thought it was a strange gimmick, to have a fun land based on his creation and the rides didn't look that bad but had been rusted over in time. Henry eventually got his breath back came across a door…" Colossal" with another sign with badly written ink saying "NEW AND IMPROVED! MINE!"…

Henry then heard Bendy's faint shouting, Henry panicked and decided to go through the door, not knowing what was on the other side.

Henry opened the door and slammed it shut and then quickly putting the locks on. He panted and tried to get his breath back. When he did, he surveyed what he could see.

It was dark… and of course the only thing that Henry notice was a desk…with a tape recorder on it. Henry thought this was even stranger that the only light on was beaming down at this desk…like it was meant to be seen. Henry looked around but it was pointless as he couldn't see a thing. He walked over to what he could see and that was the desk…

As if on cue, all the lights in the room turned on, slowly one by one. Each light showing the decaying room, still covered in ink but there was something central in the room, something big, something of…old wonders, something…colossal.

A ride. An octopus like ride.

Henry knew that Bendy was coming after him but couldn't help, that it was strange to see such an amazing contraption in the middle of the room and yet, curiosity got the best of him as he wondered what was on the tape. It seemed to be at the beginning…

He pressed play.

Static at first but then a voice that was familiar to Henry began to speak with a demanding and yet clear voice of perfect diction.

 **TAPE RECORDER:** The biggest park ever built, a centrefold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then…OH, Mister Drew…for all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park! It was to be a masterpiece! MY Masterpiece. And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? NO! This is my park! MY GLORY! You may think I'm gone…but I'm still heeeeeere!

 _This…wasn't for me…_

Just then, the attraction started to move…all by itself and then a window of the ride opened, showing a disfigured and distressed face.

 _Oh God! Bertrum Piemont…?!_

 **NOTES: End of chapter. Sorry it took a while. Not sure when I'll be doing the next chapter but this story is my main priority at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stranded in Ink.**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain very strong language.**

 **Also, some of the lore may differ from the games. That is why it's called a fanfiction, after all.**

 **Chapter 5**

Henry knew that Bendy was coming after him but couldn't help, that it was strange to see such an amazing contraption in the middle of the room and yet, curiosity got the best of him as he wondered what was on the tape. It seemed to be at the beginning…

He pressed play.

Static at first but then a voice that was familiar to Henry began to speak with a demanding and yet clear voice of perfect diction.

 **TAPE RECORDER:** The biggest park ever built, a centrefold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then…OH, Mister Drew…for all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park! It was to be a masterpiece! MY Masterpiece. And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? NO! This is my park! MY GLORY! You may think I'm gone…but I'm still heeeeeere!

 _This…wasn't for me…_

Just then, the attraction started to move…all by itself and then a window of the ride opened, showing a disfigured and distressed face.

 _Oh God! Bertrum Piemont…?!_

The machine raised one of its octopus-like arms, above Henry, intent of killing him. Henry tried to cower behind some boxes and empty barrels but the machine followed him but then the machine stopped. The discomfiting face opened its eyes wide, staring straight at Henry. Henry looked back up at the machine and watched the ink drench down the disfigured face.

 **PIEMONT:** Wait! You're not him! You're not the man who ruined me! Who made me like this! YOU'RE NOT JOEY DREW!

His voice echoed throughout the room. Henry calmly lowered his arms.

 **HENRY:** Oh my God. Bertrum? What happened to you?

 **PIEMONT:** He…did this…to me. That…Drew! He did this to me!

 **HENRY:** But…how…?

 **PIEMONT:** I loved my park, Henry! It was my wonder! But…that Joey Drew wanted the credit for himself! ( _Eerie chuckle_ ) I wouldn't let him have it. No. I WOULDN'T LET HIM HAVE IT! And then, the studio was losing money and my park was left to rot, just like the rest of this place. Then, he did that stupid ritual.

 **HENRY:** The ritual…?

 **Henry's Memory.**

 ** _JOEY:_** _Henry…if this doesn't work, then…I…I don't know what I'll do…_

 _Henry sighs, making it was the unpredictability of Joey pulling the trigger that made him want to stay or laughing at his co-workers and watching them make fools of themselves. Eventually, he nodded his._

 ** _HENRY:_** _Okay…okay, I'll stay. But put the gun down._

 ** _JOEY:_** _(_ _He does so_ _) Thank you, Henry, you won't regret this._

 ** _HENRY:_** _Not like I had a choice._

 _Henry still didn't want to do any chanting, so he sat on one side of the pentagram and watched Joey and Sammy do a ritual. They chanted Bendy's name and hummed. Henry felt a little uncomfortable but actually was a little intrigued…it was like they planned this for a while. Joey and Sammy poured more ink over themselves and made Henry a little weirded out. The other two had been chanting for several minutes and got louder and louder…_

 _Just then…the room went a little dark as the candles dimmed and flickered. The room started to shake. Henry stayed in his chair but sitting upright now…but Joey and Sammy didn't flinch. The pentagram then started to spit out ink and drenched the room._

 ** _JOEY:_** _ARISE, BENDY! ARISE! LIVE! LIVE BENDY! ARISE AND LIVE!_

 _The room stopped shaking violently to a sudden halt…paper was falling from the desks and ink was dripping almost everywhere. Henry couldn't believe what had happened. There was silence for a few seconds._

 ** _SAMMY:_** _Did it work…?_

 _Just then, a loud machinery noise started chugging. It could easily be heard from down the corridor…even with the door closed._

 ** _SAMMY:_** _That's…the ink machine…_

 ** _JOEY:_** _He's…(_ _smiles wildly_ _)…he's here._

 **The memory fades…** but how did Piemont know about this?

 **PIEMONT:** Yes. ( _Nods with a little struggle_ ) The ritual. I watched it the whole time. Watching your creation come to life as I hid from their sights. I saw him, Henry. I saw Bendy. He came to us, to our world…and he changed everything. I saw you run away like a little crying child.

 **HENRY:** I was scared….

 **PIEMONT:** Nonsense. You should've stayed.

 **HENRY:** Why?

 **PIEMONT:** For the change!

 **HENRY:** God sake, stop talking in fucking riddles. Just tell me, what change?

 **PIEMONT:** When Bendy arrived to our world, the ink machine started to leak and before we knew it, it exploded into this…wonderful black entity. It flooded the whole studio…I tried to run but the ink caught up with me, it drowned me…I could still taste that tasteless ink, seeping into my mouth. I…managed to move, if only to get to my park…but then my body started to merge with the ink and dissolve my flesh. It hurt, Henry, it really did. Then, I saw my beautiful carrousel, my new wonder. I merged with it, became what I am now…my…change!

 **HENRY:** But the tape? How did you…?

 **PIEMONT:** In my last moments before I became new, I knew what I had to do. I left that for Joey and for only Joey. I was going to kill him, squash that bastard like a little bug. I have to thank him though, it was him that made me like this, something wonderous, something beautiful, something he could never take away from me! So, I left that tape for him to see me and then…crush him! ( _Frowns angrily_ ) But it was you who awakened me! Not him!

 **HENRY:** I know Joey did some shitty things. But this…? What has really happened to you, Burtrum?

 **PIEMONT:** He will suffer, LIKE I HAD TO! I WON'T LET HIM TAKE MY PARK! ( _Starts spinning frantically_ )

 **HENRY:** HE'S DEAD, BERTRUM! He's…dead…and so is Sam. Bendy killed him.

There was an eerie silence, the monster gasped disappointingly and his spinning slowed down until he stopped. He then sighed.

 **PIEMONT:** Sammy, heh…he had it coming but Joey…( _Grits his teeth_ ) He was supposed to be mine, my revenge. I…I don't e-even have…that. DAMN YOU, BENDY! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY KILL! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!

Piemont then span around violently and smashed the desk and other empty boxes. Henry jumped out of the way. This seemed to be a way of Piemont to let out his frustrations and anger. He eventually calmed down. The room filled with dust of the years passed. Henry wiped the dust away from his vision to see Piemont.

 **PIEMONT:** But wait…( _Smiles as more ink drips down him_ ) Joey may be gone but I have someone else…

 **HENRY:** Bertrum, we have to get out of here!

 **PIEMONT:** ( _Ignoring Henry_ ) I have you. I have you to kill, Henry…

 **HENRY:** What?

 **PIEMONT:** I will not let my thirst of blood go to waste…so I'll use it on you.

 **HENRY:** Stop this! Bendy is coming! We have to get out of here!

 **PIEMONT:** ( _Horrible chuckle_ ) As you can see, I am not going anywhere. ( _Raises one of his "tentacles", the cart swinging_ ) And…neither…are…YOU! YOU WILL ROT WITH THE STUDIO, YOU WILL ROT WITH THE REST OF US, YOU FUCK!

 **NOTES: End of chapter. I'm gonna make the next chapter the last one. I thought I could stretch it to ten but it's not gonna happen. Anyway, shouldn't take me long to update, I hope. Thank you for your patience's, as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stranded in Ink.**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain very strong language.**

 **Also, some of the lore may differ from the game. That is why this is called a fanfiction, afterall.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **PIEMONT:** Sammy, heh…he had it coming but Joey…( _Grits his teeth_ ) He was supposed to be mine, my revenge. I…I don't e-even have…that. DAMN YOU, BENDY! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY KILL! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!

Piemont then span around violently and smashed the desk and other empty boxes. Henry jumped out of the way. This seemed to be a way of Piemont to let out his frustrations and anger. He eventually calmed down. The room filled with dust of the years passed. Henry wiped the dust away from his vision to see Piemont.

 **PIEMONT:** But wait…( _Smiles as more ink drips down him_ ) Joey may be gone but I have someone else…

 **HENRY:** Bertrum, we have to get out of here!

 **PIEMONT:** ( _Ignoring Henry_ ) I have you. I have you to kill, Henry…

 **HENRY:** What?

 **PIEMONT:** I will not let my thirst of blood go to waste…so I'll use it on you.

 **HENRY:** Stop this! Bendy is coming! We have to get out of here!

 **PIEMONT:** ( _Horrible chuckle_ ) As you can see, I am not going anywhere. ( _Raises one of his "tentacles", the cart swinging_ ) And…neither…are…YOU! YOU WILL ROT WITH THE STUDIO, YOU WILL ROT WITH THE REST OF US, YOU FUCK!

Again, Piemont started spinning violently and one of the tentacles came crashing down onto Henry, who jumped out of the way in time but the desk was crushed to dust as the weight of the cart turned the desk into little pieces of broken wood. Bertrum screamed in anger and somewhat pain. Henry just kept moving, which he found surprisingly easy to avoid Bertrum's attacks but this didn't mean he was out of danger. Bertrum's dead stare watched Henry move and tried to attack him with his tentacles carts.

Bertrum was smashing boxes and anything else Henry was trying to use for cover.

Henry then noticed some circular bolts that seem to connect to Bertrum's mechanical arms, them seemed loose and somewhat unreliable. Henry had to think fast as he dived out of the way of Bertrum's crashing mechanical arms onto him. Henry coughed as the dust started to build up and then spotted an axe, that was strangely out of place and yet perfect for what he needed to do. Henry ducked, as the carrousel swooped past him, and rolled as Bertrum missed him again. Henry grabbed the axe and waited for an opening. Bertrum screamed in frustration and pain, his movements becoming faster but caused less concentration on Henry. Henry took his chance.

One of the rides long tentacle arms swooped again at Henry, who, with perfect timing, managed to grab hold and was swept off his feet and being thrashed around. Bertrum stared angrily at Henry, he growled in frustration as ink seeped out of his mouth. Henry clenched onto one of the long, thick wires and swung his axe onto the cog wheels. A few hard swings and the cogs broke. Bertrum cried out in pain…

Henry grabbed on for dear life as Bertrum was swinging uncontrollably. Henry then tried to smash the other cog connection, missing a few times…but after a couple of attempts, managed to smash the second cog…

Henry was chuffed but then thrown to one side of the room with great force as one of Bertrum's tentacles fell apart. Henry slammed against the wall and fell hard onto the wooden floor, losing the axe.

Bertrum scream was unbearable, a scream full of pain, he span uncontrollably…Henry groan in pain, which throbbed all over his body. Bertrum stopped spinning and quickly adverted in eyes onto Henry. Bertrum smiled through his bitter pain at the struggling Henry. He chuckled as ink dripped through his gritted teeth.

Blood finally trickled down Henry's face, as he felt his head and smeared his hand with his own blood. He breathed heavily and the pain throbbed again.

This was Bertrum's chance, the opportunity to kill Henry, this was his moment…and he didn't hesitate. Burtrum raised one of his tentacle ride arms above Henry. Henry noticed the shadow surround him and he weakly looked up, as the blood still poured out of his cut. Henry whimpered and begging to Bertrum to stop what he was doing, but to no avail…Bertrum simply wasn't listening, nor did he speak any last words to him, he just simply smiled, ready for the kill. Henry produced a tear, that soaked into his blood and closed his eyes, ready for darkness to overcome him.

NOOOOOOOOOO! A scream, not coming from Henry.

There was a grunt and sounds of struggle. Henry opened his eyes and looked up…horrified and yet somewhat awe. Bendy was standing tall over him, who had stopped Bertrum's mechanical arm from coming down. Bendy used all of his strength to stop Bertrum from pushing down further. Bendy's face was covered in ink and his body pouring and dripping like sweat and yet his teeth gritted a perfect white glow. Bendy tried to push the mechanical arm away.

 **HENRY:** B…B-Bendy…?

 **BENDY:** ( _To Bertrum_ ) DON'T KILL HIM! HE CREATED ME!

 **BERTRUM:** ( _Grunting as well_ ) Just because you were created, doesn't make you normal! We are monsters, Bendy. We are abominations! And besides, if I remember correctly it was Joey, who summoned you! ( _Indicating at Henry_ ) NOT HIM, NOT HENRY! HE MUST ROT WITH US!

 **BENDY:** Leave him alone!

Henry slowly pushed himself up. Bendy was slowly getting weaker from the force of Bertrum.

 **BERTRUM:** Said's the one who killed Joey! HE WAS MEANT TO BE MINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE JOEY, I MUST TAKE HENRY! ( _Smiles_ ) And since you took that from me as well, I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!

Henry moves out of the way, he reaches out a hand.

 **HENRY:** Bendy?!

Bendy slowly turns his head and smiles, despite him losing the strength the hold back Bertrum….and then his eyes appear from the dripping ink…and just simply…winks.

 **BERTRUM:** DIE!

As quick as a flash, Bertrum pushed down into Bendy, squishing him and he bursts like a water balloon, as ink splashed everywhere, and Bertrum's tentacle arm smashes into the ground, breaking into the wooden floor boards.

 **HENRY:** NO!

Bertrum started laughing. He lifted up his tentacle to show a pool of black ink and the same stuff dripping of the colossal cart. Henry fell to his knees, not because of the pain he was in but to see his creation die in front of him.

 **BERTRUM:** He was your creation, wasn't he, Henry? Bendy, the devious devil…HA! Look at him now. Just a puddle of wasted ink. Why don't you join him, Henry?

Bertrum was about to squash Henry, like he did with bendy….but the huge puddle of ink where Bendy once stood started to slowly bubble. Henry looked up at this…Bertrum looked at Henry, puzzled and then gazed his eyes to the ink puddle.

 **BERTRUM:** What the…?

Bendy slowly raised from the puddle, his eyes were completely covered with dripping ink but his white teeth smiled grinned confidently, still rising and shaping into his former self.

 **BENDY:** I'm not one to get rid of easily.

As soon as Bendy was formed, he jumped towards Bertrum's disfigured face. Bertrum started to spin but this worry Bendy. Bendy stretched his arms around Bertrum's huge face, tightening his grip.

 **BERTRUM:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

 **BENDY:** Fun's over!

Bendy then started to pull Bertrum's face, pulling away his connection to the colossal ride.

 **BERTRUM:** NOOO! STOP!

Bendy didn't listen. Bendy yanked again and Bertrum's face started to rip away from the inside of the ride. His face snapped and squelching sound could be heard as blood started to pour out of Bertrum's face. Bertrum screamed as his skin ripped and flesh getting torn away from the machine. Blood mixed with the ink as it poured out of the machine. Bertrum's skull cracked, his scream becoming more distorted as his face was pealing away from the machine. Bendy smiled and used all his strength to rip the huge face. Bertrum's eyes rolled back into his head and his screams gurgled with blood drowning into his throat. The head was becoming unattached. Bendy then made one last heavy yank as Bertrum's face pealed away from the machine and more blood flooding over the machine and onto Bendy. Bendy looked into Bertrum's dead eyes, his mouth still moving from spasms and chucked the lifeless face onto the floor… practically smashing wetly into bits. Bendy took a breather, pleased with what he did.

Henry pulled himself up again and Bendy jumped off the lifeless carousel ride and then walking over to Henry. His huge size then slowly shrunk, into the cartoon character that was loved by all. His pac-man eyes appeared over his face as his inky body stopped dripping…he was how Henry envisioned him from his drawings. Henry took deep breaths, trying to sooth through the pain.

 **HENRY:** You…you're not dead…

 **BENDY:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Meh. I'm just ink imprisoned in a body.

 **HENRY:** You saved me…

 **BENDY:** Of course, I saved you Henry. You birth me, you created me. I was never going to harm.

 **HENRY:** But…w-why did you kill Joey and Sammy?

 **BENDY:** I did it for you, Henry.

 **HENRY:** For me…?

 **BENDY:** Yeah. They didn't care about you. All they cared about was profits and they'd do anything to make it their own. They were gonna steal your creation. They were gonna steal me…from you. It was just a ruse to invite you in their…"idea" to make it seem like they cared. They didn't. Not one bit.

 **HENRY:** How do you know all this?

 **BENDY:** Just because I was a drawing and an animation, doesn't mean I couldn't see what was going on. The ritual was just opening a door. Literally, I suppose.

 **HENRY:** ( _Sighs_ ) …you didn't have to kill them though…

 **BENDY:** They were poison, Henry. Pure poison. They had to go, one way or another. But you…left me.

 **HENRY:** I told you, I was scared.

 **BENDY:** And so was I! All alone for those years!

 **HENRY:** You was going to kill me as well, I bet.

 **BENDY:** No…no, no ,no, no, no. I was going to ink you, make you immortal, so you could stay with me. I'm glad you came back.

 **HENRY:** I thought it was Joey that wrote me that letter. You tricked me….( _Shakes his head_ ) Wait, this is just a dream. No, a nightmare.

 **BENDY:** How…how can you say that?

 **HENRY:** I…I never wanted any of this. Not like this. I wanted my creation to inspire kids and not like this. I wanted you to inspire kids.

 **BENDY:** You can blame Joey and Sammy for that.

HENRY: They just wanted the studio to stay open, despite their methods, they'd do anything to keep it open, even if it was wrong.

 **BENDY:** Are you saying…I'm…w-wrong…?

 **HENRY:** Not…like this.

 **BENDY:** You are, aren't you? You're saying I'm wrong. ( _Grits his teeth_ ) You're saying I'm a MISTAKE!

Henry backed away from Bendy, seeing that his creation was getting angry. While doing so, his foot knocked over some glass jars…he looked down quickly to see the words "Acid" written clearly on the glass bottle and then back at Bendy.

 **HENRY:** Mistakes can be taken back…

Henry then quickly picked up the bottle, opening the tight lid and chucked a splash over Bendy's face. Bendy didn't expect this and screamed in pain as the acid started to burn through him, his inky skin started to bubble and smoke. Bendy covered his face with his hands but this didn't make a difference to cover the pain as the acid was still burning him and then into his hands as he touched his face. Henry then felt a slight guilt come across him but…he continued to make Bendy disappeared.

He still had some acid left in the bottle….and with great force he shoved the bottle into Bendy's chest, tipping the bottle inside him. Bendy screamed once again…he couldn't even try and stop Henry as the pain surrounded him like razor blades cutting through his body. Bendy started to shrink as the acid dissolved him. Bendy's face was half gone by now…only one of his eye's staring teary at Henry.

Bendy was slowly becoming a puddle, as if melting into the floorboards.

 **HENRY:** I'm sorry…

 **BENDY:** ( _Black tears dripping down him_ ) Don't be…

Bodies body was smoking, burning away.

 **HENRY:** I didn't want it to be this way. I…

 **BENDY:** You…y-you don't have to explain. I'm…I'm a monster.

 **HENRY:** No. You're not. I created you to make kids happy…and you did. I just…didn't want it to be this way, I didn't want it to end like this.

 **BENDY:** ( _His face slowly becoming a puddle_ ) I didn't make kids happy Henry…it was you…

Henry tried to hug Bendy but Bendy's body was nothing but melting liquid…but Bendy still acknowledged this.

 **HENRY:** I…I love you, Bendy.

 **BENDY:** I love you to. Heh… ( _Chuckles_ )

 **HENRY:** What's so funny?

 **BENDY:** I…n-never got to see the ending…

 **HENRY:** ( _Smiles sadly_ ) You did. The ending was that…everyone lived happily ever after.

 **BENDY:** ( _Last smile and again chuckles_ ) That's…a s-shit ending, Henry. But…t-thank you…

With that…Bendy was gone, nothing but a bubbly puddle of smoking ink, soaking through the wooden floorboards.

 **HENRY:** I'm sorry, Bendy, I truly am.

Roughly an hour later.

Henry, by now, had finished pouring petrol all over the studio. Every room was doused with the stuff. He nodded making sure every nook and cranny was covered. He chucked the petrol can against the wall. He then went into his pockets and pulled out a packet of cigarettes…there was only one left, he chuckled to himself.

 **HENRY:** Figures.

He put the cigarette in his mouth, squeezed the empty packet and chucked it on the floor. He then pulled out some matches, sparked up one and lit up his fag. He took a large inhale, feeling the comfort of the smoke go into his lungs…and then exhaled to a relaxing sigh. The match still alit.

 **HENRY:** The world doesn't need to know about this. ( _He then flicks the lit match onto a pool of petrol that quickly set light and ingulfed half the room. Henry stood watching_ ) I'm coming, Bendy. I'm coming real soon. We can be together in another life.

 **THE END.**

 **NOTES: And that's it, the end. Sorry it seemed rushed and the ending a little weak…I'm sure I left a few questions that have no answers but I just wanted the story to end as I'm far to busy and didn't want to leave it "unfinished" in some way.**

 **Nonetheless, I hoped you liked it. Thank you for the reviews and faves. It means a lot.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
